


A Casual Affair

by Advocate_267



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: I just needed an excuse to write this ship, M/M, not much plot here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27576236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Advocate_267/pseuds/Advocate_267
Summary: It's Megavolt's turn.
Relationships: Megavolt/Negaduck (Disney), Megavolt/Quackerjack (Disney)
Kudos: 13





	A Casual Affair

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something a bit different so this was born. No actual smut because honestly I’m not that comfortable writing it and I don’t think I’d do it justice. Sorry!

“ _Megs_.”

A shiver goes up Megavolt’s spine at the chilling voice. He looks up at Negaduck, met with an equally frosty grin. Their leader is heading upstairs and he curls a finger towards himself, signalling Megavolt to follow. 

“Ooooh,” Quackerjack giggles from where he’s seated next to Megavolt. “Somebody’s in _trouble._ ” 

The rat doesn’t acknowledge him, getting up to follow Negaduck obediently. He’s unsure what the occasion is, he’d been doing good when it came to crime recently and hadn’t done anything that garnered Negaduck’s wrath. 

The evil duck himself didn’t say a word as he led Megavolt to what posed as his personal bedroom in this particular hideout. The door creaked as Negaduck kicked it in, inside not in much better condition. He didn’t bother with the light, the evening rays slipping through the ragged blinds proving enough. Negaduck perched himself at the edge of the bed, Megavolt standing before him awkwardly. 

“It’s your turn.” Was all Negs offered in terms of explanation. Megavolt scratched his head, puzzled as to what he meant.

“Um, my turn for what?” 

That seemed to be the wrong answer, Negaduck’s bill morphing into a scowl. 

“Are you seriously _that_ brain-fried?” 

Megavolt swallowed. He didn’t provide a reply, playing with his fingers nervously. 

Negaduck sighed, pushing off the bed. “Maybe this will jog your memory,” 

Next thing Megavolt knew Negaduck was upon him, tearing off his gloves with a ferocity he reserved for ripping enemies apart. He went for his jumpsuit next, zip forced down before it was pulled down over his shoulders, dropping to the floor. 

Megavolt just let it happen until he was stripped to his beat essentials, standing before Negaduck in nothing but his goggles. Self-consciously he moved his hands in front of his crotch, hoping to conceal a tiny bit of his dignity. 

Negaduck scoffed, grabbing his wrist. “Don’t play coy now, that ain’t nothing I haven’t seen before.” He forced Megavolt’s hands away, giving him a good view of what the rat was packing. Megavolt was hardly the most impressive of the four but he liked what he saw, licking his beak in anticipation. 

Megavolt was trembling, an involuntary blush lighting up his cheeks. Now he got what Negaduck had so abruptly called him to his room for and his emotions were running wild. He felt flattered Negaduck wanted him so but at the same time this felt wrong, especially since he and Quackerjack were a thing. 

Those conflicting thoughts were swept away as Negaduck practically threw him on the bed, rusty springs creaking at the impact. Almost immediately Negaduck was on top of him. He’d lost his coat and hat but his mask remained, dark eyes burning into Megavolt’s own. 

“What’s a matter, Sparky? Tongue tied?” He chuckled lowly, tweaking the rat’s short whiskers. Megavolt opened his mouth to say something but was silenced as Negaduck’s beak claimed his lips. He didn’t fight it, going limp under the duck, scrambled mind focused on nothing but the sensation. 

It was the downright naughtiness of the situation that thrilled him, his body thrumming with more than just electricity. As Negaduck pulled back, a trail of saliva connecting them still, and grinned down at him, Megavolt knew he was gone. 

“Let the fun begin~” 

* * *

Blissed out and drained, Megavolt laid on Negaduck’s messed-up bed, the villainous duck himself tucked under his arm. He hadn’t expected to enjoy their...whatever that had been, so much, yet here he was, sleepily cuddled up to his vile boss. 

Negaduck shifted, raising his head. “Megavolt?”

“Yeah Negs?”

“Get out.”

“Wha-“

“I said get out!”

Suddenly Megavolt was pushed from the bed, landing on the cold hardwood floor. He hardly had time to scramble up before Negaduck had a gun pointed in his direction, a silent warning for him to _move his ass_ unless he never wanted to see the next day.

Clothes forgotten, Megavolt fled out the door, slamming it behind him. He didn’t stop until he put as much distance between himself and the room as possible, leading him downstairs into their makeshift kitchen. Unfortunately it wasn’t unoccupied. 

“Forget something, Megsy?” A teasing wolf whistle from Quackerjack brought Megavolt back to reality. The rat let out a squeak, grabbing the nearest item, a tea towel, to cover himself. 

“Everyone wants to know,” Liquidator piped, not at all trying to hide his mirth. “Why is our comrade running around naked?” 

“And does it have something to do with your ‘meeting’ with Negaduck?” Quackerjack waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Megavolt shrunk in on himself, shamefully flushing. 

“He kicked me out…” he said pathetically, all he could manage at the moment. Quackerjack and Liquidator shared a knowing look, having experienced exactly the same multiple times before. 

“Yeah, he tends to do that.” The jester said, coming over to wrap an arm around Megavolt’s shoulders. “Don’t take it personally.” 

Despite Quackerjack’s words Megavolt still felt hurt from Negaduck’s cruelty. Though he should have expected nothing different, this was Negaduck they were talking about, the king of mean. 

Quackerjack noticed his friend’s low mood, squeezing him a bit tighter. “Hey, why don’t we go up to my room?”

“Sorry, Quacky, I don’t feel up for any more today.“ Megavolt denied the duck’s offer. To be honest he kind of ached. Negaduck was bloody _rough_. 

Quackerjack let out a little gasp. “Get your mind out of the gutter, Sparky. I was going to suggest we watch a movie or something.” 

“Oh, okay.” With a small grin Megavolt allowed Quackerjack to lead him back upstairs. Luckily Negaduck’s room was at the other end of the hallway, meaning he did have to risk alerting the mallard as he entered Quackerjack’s space. 

The toy-maker’s room was brighter than Negaduck’s and had a more cosy feel, filled with various plushies and blankets. Megavolt abandoned his tea towel and wrapped himself in one of said blankets instead, settling down on the bed as Quackerjack put a movie in the dvd player. 

“I’m sorry.” Megavolt said unexpectedly, glancing away from his partner as the opening credits played. Quackerjack cocked his head.

“For what?”

“...Screwing Negaduck.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, we all do it.” Quackerjack said breezily. He gently brought a hand up to run it through Megavolt’s tuft of hair, a concerned frown crossing his beak. “Are you okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?” 

Megavolt winced. It had been painful but at the time he believed the pleasure to be worth it. He shook his head. “Nah, I guess I’m...just a bit embarrassed about how much I enjoyed it.” 

“Oooh, you like it rough huh?” Playfully Quackerjack pushed his side. “Gotta remember that for next time.” 

“ _Quacky_.” Despite himself Megavolt found himself laughing, shoving the duck back. They fell into a comfortable silence, leant against one another as the cheesy crime/romance movie played on. 

“It’s okay, you know? If you wanna do it with Negs again.” Quackerjack spoke up, softly nuzzling Megavolt’s cheek. “Heck, maybe next time we can talk him into a threesome.”

The very thought of that fantasy had Megavolt turning red again and he choked on his tongue, spluttering some nonsense. Quackerjack just chuckled, giving his pal a friendly kiss.


End file.
